ShuffleShots
by snickerdoodle12
Summary: I was tagged to do that writing game where you put your iPod or MP3 on shuffle and write quick oneshots for the first 10 songs. But you only have until the end of each song to finish. Kataang, Tokka, Maiko, individual character tributes.


_A/N – So this is sort of a writing game, where you put your iPod or MP3 Player or whatever on shuffle and write short oneshots to the first ten songs. The trick is, you only have until the end of the song to finish your drabble, then you move to the next. At the end, tag someone! I don't own Avatar or any of these songs._

_Gosh, let's see what I can do…_

* * *

**Bye Bye – Mariah Carey**

Iroh sat in his prison cell, pondering his escape plan. What would he do next? How could he get out? The guards would kill him with no hesitation if they saw.

Suddenly his thoughts flew to Lu Ten and Ba Sing Se. It was funny to go there with Zuko; it felt like old times.

But Lu Ten was gone forever. There was nothing to bring him back.

Iroh felt a trickle of liquid down his face and realized he was crying.

_He was a good man. He was strong and honorable. Yet he was still a boy. He didn't deserve to die. Why did he die?_

Then the wiser part of the old man came into play.

Everything happens for a reason._ I will see you again someday, my son. I will see you again._

* * *

**Savin' Me – Nickelback**

Katara huddled close to Aang. It was hard to believe he was comfortable in her tight embrace, but maybe it was just the essence of his feelings, shielding the choking sensation of her arms.

"It's gonna be okay," she whispered. He had just come out of the Avatar State, yet again.

But it was her. She always got him out, whenever he needed help. Whether it be the Avatar State or just his problems. Katara was like his angel; she saved Aang from himself.

"I swear, one day when I can control the Avatar State, I'll leave this destruction behind me," he promised. She smiled.

"I know you will."

"But I'll kind of miss it." She looked confused. "I'll kind of miss you saving me."

* * *

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You – Taylor Swift**

Mai's laughter rang through my ears the whole night. I couldn't believe she actually was amused at anything I had said. I don't even know what was so funny. Girls are confusing. She laughed when I smiled, which made me smile wider. And then when I laughed, it made her giggle. What the heck?

But I didn't mind. It didn't matter what she did around others. When we were alone, she was great. She was funny and sly and everything I wanted.

And I guess I opened up around her, too. I lost my attitude completely every time she looked in my eyes. Which made her laugh.

Which made me laugh.

* * *

**On Top of the World – Boys Like Girls**

Zuko sat down and swung his legs over the edge of the Western Air Temple.

"I guess you want an explanation, huh?" Mai asked. She had arrived moments ago, asking for Zuko.

"Pretty much."

Mai sighed.

"When you left, it really made me upset, you know. It was like you didn't even give it a second thought. And maybe I shouldn't have been so annoying when we were in that cell in the Boiling Rock. But couldn't you have at least told me instead of writing a letter?" Zuko looked up at her.

"You wouldn't have let me go. Or you would've came with me. I didn't want either." She shook her head.

"I just don't get you, Zuko." There was a long pause, then, "Do you still love me?"

"Yeah. I love you. How about you?"

"Yeah. I love you."

Zuko stood up and wrapped his arms around the girl, smiling. They were so high in the air, on this stony ledge off of a mountain. She softly closed her lips over his and broke away, laughing.

Reunited on top of the world.

* * *

**Beauty from Pain – Superchick**

Katara looked down at Jet's lifeless body. She never thought this would happen. Just when she trusted him again…

She bit back tears as they stood up and exited Lake Lougai. They still had to fight. They had to defeat the Dai Lee.

But something big came out of the sky, something white and fluffy…

"Appa!" Aang yelled. The giant bison got rid of Long Feng and his agents with ease. After petting their long-lost friend a bit, they boarded him and set flight. Now she couldn't help but cry. Then there was a hand on her shoulder. She turned to face Aang, the youthful Avatar's eyes full of a greater emotion. She knew about his feelings, but didn't quite understand her own yet.

She fell into her friends' embrace and just thought,

_We'll get through this. Together._

* * *

**Anything but Ordinary – Avril Lavigne**

Toph wasn't the average girl. She didn't flirt, she didn't wear jewelry, and she hated dresses. She loved fighting and sensing the defeat in her opponents' minds before it even happened.

But she longed for things, too. She wanted to know what real life was like, without her parents or rich-girl lifestyle. If she had to experience heartbreak and depression to do it, then she would.

Every day she was reminded that she was still a girl, every time she heard that cracking voice of Sokka's. But she was still different.

Because sometimes ordinary just doesn't do it. And you have to wish for the negative before the positive comes your way.

* * *

**Wanted Dead or Alive – Bon Jovi**

"Shush up!" The boy whispered fiercely to his ostrich-horse. "They'll hear you." He laid his hat carefully on the saddle and snuck into the town.

His only light was the full moon above, and he had to stay low to the ground as he tiptoed into the market.

No one was visible, of course, but with Fire Nation colonies growing every day, who knows when a soldier would walk by? And even in the dark, his scar would surely give away his identity.

He was wanted, now. Anyone who found him would either be repaid in gold or burned by the Fire Lord, his father. He was from the nation which had destroyed the peace in their universe, which would not be tolerated by this little Earth Kingdom town.

The banished prince quickly took some bread and feed from a stand and scrambled back onto his animal.

_Move on._ He heard a voice in his head.

_You're wanted._

* * *

**Me, You and My Medication – Boys Like Girls**

Toph was his everything.

She kick-started his day with a kick in the butt.

She soothed his pain, painfully.

If the job wasn't done right she insulted him and took over herself.

She fueled his day with rude retorts and sarcastic smiles.

So why did he love this girl?

That, he could not answer. She was his everything, including his life. Who would set him straight when he acted like an oaf? Aang? Please, the young Avatar would simply encourage him. Katara? She had other things to worry about. Zuko? You're kidding, right? The ex-prince would flame him. _Literally._

The only one tough enough to keep him going was Toph.

She was like his vitamin…he saw her every day, she was an annoyance, and after talking to her, he had a terrible taste in his mouth.

But he loved her, because she was his everything.

* * *

**Lessons Learned – Carrie Underwood**

_He has learned so much_, I think. _He's not the childish little Airbender he used to be._

He can now control the Avatar State without letting me go. How that happened is still a mystery to me, but he assures me it's under control. I believe him, because he doesn't lie anymore. To himself or anyone else.

All the pain he used to cause people, accidentally, of course, will never be totally forgotten, but he is forgiven.

Aang is a fully realized Avatar. He defeated the Fire Lord and saved the world.

What's he doing now, you ask?

Now, I can hear him whispering in the other room. He is telling our daughter about one of our adventures. I smile.

It's rare for me to sit here without him, but I just think now, all those things he did were for the better. They're lessons learned.

* * *

**Imperfections – Saving Jane**

Try and clean me up, huh? What, this isn't good enough? Too bad. It's who I am and what I want.

Don't mess with me, Mom. Don't try and make me girly and polite and whatever else it is you think to be "perfect".

And Dad, like I said before, I'm not the obedient little blind girl you thought I was and tried to keep me as. I am the greatest Earthbender in the entire world. Sure, I'm not the cleanest or most soft-spoken girl around, but you know what? I have friends who wouldn't want me any other way.

I'm imperfect, and I love it. I love getting dirty and speaking my mind and not worrying about hair or clothes or anything! I could sit around fussing over my looks, or I could go out and have fun beating up someone with my Earthbending.

So don't mess with me, guys.

Don't mess with imperfection.

* * *

_A/N – WOW. That was hard!! xD But fun, too. I'm sorry these are so short; I'm not good at these types of things. :D_

_I think my favorites are: On Top of the World, Me, You and My Medication, and Imperfections._

**MOELIKE, I TAG YOU!**


End file.
